(Untitled Boruto Fanfic)
by hiddenrain
Summary: Boruto's anger at his dad leads him to run off, and he finds him self in an interesting situation with a character we haven't seen in a while.


Chapter 1:

The Hermit

"Boruto! Hima-chan! Breakfast is ready!!"

Boruto opened his eyes. Blinking a couple of times, it took him a second to wake up completely.

"Coming Mama!" Boruto heard his sister reply. Footsteps came down the hall, stopping at his door.

'Onii-chan! Wake up!!'

Himawari burst through the door and jumped on her brother.

'Wake up! Breakfast is ready!'

'Agh, Hima!! I'm coming already, get off me!' Boruto laughed and gave his sister a shove.

'Well hurry up, Mama and Papa are waiting!'

Boruto froze.

'Dad's home?'

Himawari nodded. 'He got home last night after we went to bed! He's going to have breakfast with us!'

Boruto stifled a curse. 'Ah, that's great. Why don't you head down there, I'll be right behind you.'

"Okay!' She hopped off the bed and skipped her way out the door, closing it behind her. Boruto waited until he heard her steps on the stairs before letting his emotions show. His gritted his teeth and clenched the bedsheets in his fists.

'Stupid old man. What does he think being here now will do? Like it would change anything!'

He sat there for a moment in silence, before loosening his grip. He shoved the blankets aside and slid out of bed. Going to his closet, he grabbed his usual outfit: a t-shirt, pants, and his trademark jacket. Sliding the jacket on, he headed for his bedroom door, grabbing his headband off the hook beside it and he went out.

'Good morning Boruto!' Hinata smiled at him when he entered the kitchen.

'Morning Mom!' Boruto replied. He started to smile, then stopped.

'Good morning son.'

Boruto looked across the table, where Naruto sat, holding the morning paper. He smiled at him. Boruto scowled, and looked away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto's smile drop.

Boruto trudged over to his seat, and plopped down in his chair. Hinata walked over and placed a plate of food in front of him.

'How did you sleep Boruto?'

'Fine.' Boruto kept his gaze averted from the other side of the table, hoping it would get some reaction out of his old man.

"Ah, well.. That's good.' Hinata sat down in her own chair, next to Himawari. 'Are you excited for school today?'

'I guess. It's just another day though. Nothing important about it.'

'Well, I just like to ask you kn-'

'Well stop asking.' Boruto grumbled.

'Boruto!'

Boruto jolted, and slowly turned to face Naruto's stern expression.

'Don't talk to your mother that way.' He stayed calm, but his face and voice showed he was angry.

Boruto grimaced, his own anger bubbling up.

'Why do you care? You're never here anyway!'

'Boruto stop' Hinata stammered.

'No! I'm sick of it.' He turned to his father. 'You're never here! How do you think you have any right to lecture me?'

Naruto frowned. 'I am the Hokage. I have responsi-'

'What about us?' Boruto cut him off. 'We're your family, are we not your responsibility??'

'As the Hokage, the entire village is my family.I look out for the wellbeing of the entire village, which includes you.'

'That doesn't matter! Do you think you sitting in your stupid office all day, or doing news stories, or grand openings, do you think any of that has an affect on me? It's like I don't even have a dad! You might as well be dead for all I care!'

'Boruto!' Hinata shouted.

'It's alright Hinata.' Naruto glanced over, then turned back to Boruto.

'Boruto, I understand how you feel-'

Boruto leapt up from his chair, knocking it to the floor. 'Like hell you do! You don't know me at all!'

Boruto turned and ran from the room, bursting out the front door. He could hear his parents calling after him, but he didn't care. He kept running. Through the streets of the village, past the various districts and factions. He kept going till he reached the wall at the west side of the village. There he uncovered his secret passage: an old tunnel going under the wall. He crawled through, to the other side; outside of the village.

Brushing the dirt off his clothes, he started walking into the woods. Now that he was outside, he wasn't concerned about running.

He stretched his arms up in the air, and folded his hands together against the back of his neck.

'Stupid old man.' Boruto muttered. 'I'm going to miss school because of that jerkface.'

Naruto came to a stop, looking at the ground.

'I probably made Himawari cry again.' He murmured.

He stood there for a moment, before starting to slowly walk forward again.

'I guess I'll really have to apologize to her later. Maybe get her a new plush toy or something, that would probably cheer her up.'

He looked up at the sky, thinking about how he'd ended up this way. He could remember his younger days, when his dad was home more often then he was out.

Those were the days before he became Hokage. When the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, stepped down, Naruto stepped up. Everything went downhill from there.

First it was just unimportant occasions. Village Holidays, family dinners, it wasn't a huge deal.

Then he started missing birthdays. Anniversaries, graduations. Before he knew it, his dad was never home. And he never acted like he knew it was bad, like it wasn't a problem that he was never there for his family. Boruto didn't really care about his dad being there for him, but neglecting his sister? He'd never forgive him for all of Himawari's ruined birthdays, all because that stupid old man couldn't get his priorities straight.

Boruto scowled, and kicked a rock, as hard as he could, sending it flying through the brush.

Thunk!

Boruto stopped, and turned in the direction the rock had flown. He stared for a few seconds, then, slowly, he bent down and picked up another rock. He aimed, then threw the second rock in the same direction.

Thunk! The sound came again, same as before.

Boruto narrowed his eyes, then hesitantly walked towards the sound. He waded through the brush, parting tree branches over his head. He came to a ledge, overlooking a gully hidden within the trees. In the middle of the gully, there stood a hut. The walls were made of stone and mud, the roof, tree branches, straw, a leaves. There was a window on either side, framed by cut branches. In front of the hut, there was a dug out fire pit, with a log placed next to it like a seat. A small pile of firewood sat at the edge of the gully, under a makeshift shelter to keep it dry. The entire space was densely surrounded by trees, a perfect hideaway space.

Boruto jumped from the ledged, landing quietly at the bottom. He walked towards the hut, scanning the area.

'Has this always been here?' He said to himself. 'I've probably been past here a hundred times, how have I never noticed?' He came to a stop at the door. Looking up, he saw a metal faceplate, like the one on his headband, nailed to the beam above the door. It was dented and scratched, and Boruto had to squint to make out the symbol:

油

'Oil?' Boruto puzzled. 'That's a weird symbol to have on a headband. I didn't think there was a Village Hidden in the Oil.'

He chuckled. 'Man, I would hate to live there, the people are probably a bunch of greaseballs.'

He looked back to the door, and reached up to knock. He hesitated for a moment, then tapped on the door three times.

Holding his breath, he listened for sound of movement inside.

Nothing.

He knocked again, this time a bit louder. He waited for a moment. Still no response.

Looking down, he eyed the doorknob.

'I wonder…'

He gripped the handle, and gave it a twist. It turned, with no resistance.

He grinned. "Makes sense. Who would lock their door in a place so well hidden.'

He turned the handle all the way, and slowly pushed the door open.

Inside he found a simplistically arranged home. There was a small portable stove, with a teapot and two cups sitting beside it. A basket in the corner beside it held some canisters, presumably filled with dried goods. In the centre of the room, a small table sat, with a bowl and pair of chopsticks sat side by side. A small two shelved bookcase sat against the wall under the right window, with a small collection of books. A fuuton was rolled up next to it.

Boruto walked over to the bookcase, and grabbed a book from the top shelf. He turned it over, and read the title.

Tales of a Gutsy Ninja.

Boruto shrugged, and put the book back. Straightening up, he noticed a small plush frog sitting atop the bookcase. He picked it up, and scoffed.

'Tch, this is a kids toy! Why would any grown up want something like this?'

'That happens to be a memento of my past, thank you very much.'

Borutos eyes widened, and he whirled around, but not before having his legs swept out from under him.

He shouted in surprise, as he thudded to the floor. He looked up, only to see a kunai aimed directly at him. His eyes followed the kunai, up to the cloaked figure holding it.

Boruto choked, trying to find words to say.

The figure stepped forward, inching the Kunai closer to Boruto's throat.

'It's very surprising you know, to come home and find a stranger in your house in general, and then to find them criticizing your belongings? The audacity some people have these days is appalling.'

Boruto swallowed.

'I-I'm sorry' He spluttered. 'I knocked I swear, it's just, nobody answered, so I-'

'So you decided it was safe to come in? Maybe steal something hmm?'

'No!' Boruto exclaimed. 'No I would never steal! I swear! I just… I don't know. It was stupid, I'm sorry. Please, don't kill me old man!'

'Kill you?' The man chuckled. 'I wouldn't kill anyone these days, let alone you. And who're you calling an old man? That's rude you know.'

'Ah,' Boruto croaked as the man withdrew his kunai. 'Sorry, it's a habit.'

The man chuckled again. 'That's alright. My apologies for this as well.' He waved the kunai. 'Just a precaution, you understand.'

Boruto nodded, rubbing his throat.

The man turned towards the door, walking to a set of hooks.

'Sit down' he said. 'Let me make you a cup of tea.'

'Okay,' Boruto hesitated. 'Thanks mister…..'

The man pushed back his hood, revealing a head of unruly white hair. He removed his cloak, and hung it up. He turned to face Boruto. The sun glinted of his headband, a match to the one above the door. Under each of his eyes, a stripe of red paint down to his cheek bones. His bushy beard matched his hair.

He flashed Boruto a toothy grin.

'You can called me Jiraiya!'

*End of Chapter 1*


End file.
